The Rise of King Antonius II of Hessen-Dordrecht
History of the Rise of Antonius II of Hessen-Dordrecht The Reigns of Wilhelm III and Frederik V In 1157 Julia of Hessen-Dordrecht died in childbirth. Her eldest brother King Wilhelm III, was ill at the time and when he heard of his sister's death, he too died. His young son Frederik became King as Frederik V. Wilhelm's younger brother, Charles, was named Regent, because Frederik was only two years old. Charles believed himself to be the better ruler and poisoned the young king after ruling for only a year. Now he ruled as King Charles I. The Reign of Charles I Charles refused to join the wars of the Emperors and decided to focus on producing an heir. He had married Claudia of Afalonia, daughter of King Uldor I, in 1157. However she had only given him two daughters, Claudia and Julia. In 1177 Bernhardus of Ufir and Norgan, second son of King Silanus VIII of Ufir and Norgan asked for Claudia's hand in marriage, believing he could become Charles his successor if he accepted. Charles trusted Bernhardus and he allowed the marriage. Bernhardus and Claudia had two sons, Antonius and Alexander in 1179 and 1181 respectively. In 1179 Julia was married to Agravain of Afalonia, son of King Uldor's successor King Arthur VI. They had a son in 1182 named Charles of Afalonia. In 1180 Queen Claudia, against all odds, gave birth to a son, Charles. However she died in childbirth. Both the plans of Bernhardus and Agravain had been foiled. But in 1197 Charles I died, and his seventeen years old son died. The Reign of Charles II The young Charles II was appointed Bernhardus as a regent. Bernhardus wanted Charles to formally name him his successor. But so did Agravain. They both presented Charles with a potential wife. Charles provided Isabella of Ufir-Neddix, sister to the Duke of Mar and sister-in-law of the King of Lippe-Schwerin. She was also a cousin to both the King of Hafor and the Empress Isis. Agravain provided his first cousin once removed, Octavia of Afalonia, who did not have any important connection except to the Antonius family. Charles ofcourse chose Isabella and in they were quickly married. Isabella coerced Charles into appointing Bernhardus as his heir. However in 1199 they had a son, Charles. Bernhardus, no longer regent, believed he could not rule through his brother-in-law anymore and he poisoned him in 1200. The one year old child then became King. The Reign of Charles III During Charles III's short reign, Bernhardus was regent again, but effectively he was the monarch. When in 1202 the young king died Bernhardus saw his chance and took Hessen and proclaimed himself King. However he was betrayed by his own son, Antonius. Antonius and Queen Isabella had an affair and they decided that if Charles III were to died they would get married with Antonius as the new King. Bernhardus tried to get people to his side using first his claim as appointed successor and regent and then as the husband to Charles II eldest sister. However it was all in vain and Bernhardus, Claudia and their second son Alexander were executed. The Reign of Antonius II For a short time it appeared that Antonius his grandfather would go to war against his own grandson because he killed Bernhardus and Alexander. But he decided against it, because he preferred Antonius on the throne as opposed to Agravain of Afalonia. Antonius and Isabella quickly married and in 1203 their first child was born, a daughter, Isabella. She was followed in 1205 by a son, Antonius. In 1208 they had another son, Charles and in 1209 a daughter, Antonia. In 1223 Isabella was married to the future Emperor Alexander VIII. While in 1225 Antonia was married to future King Octavius I of Ufir and Norgan. With two marriages this great, Antonius ensured great marriages for his sons too. High King Claudius IX of Anglaria offered his daughter Isis as a wife to Antonius Jr. Wich King Antonius gladly accepted. In 1227 Charles married Octavia of Firnia, daughter of Octavia of Afalonia and Duke Clovis I of Firnia. Category:Events Category:Conflicts